betrayel
by cd lover
Summary: Slade hires a girl to help him but what happends when she joins the teen titans?bad summary good story.chapter7 is up!
1. introduction

"You're late." the cold voice rang out throughout the entire factory.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious." the sarcastic voice of a young girl about fifteen answered back.

"You must have a lot of nerve to use that tone with me, exelent," said the cold voice that sent shivers down the girls spine though she would never show it.

"Now, rumor has it that you have a special talent, and i am in need of you're help."

"Could you get to the part where i'm suposed to care."said the girl.

"I was getting there miss wilson,now i understand that you're mother has quite a critical illness(the girls head snaped up.)and you do not possess the money to pay for the operation that will save her life am i correct?"The girl did'nt say a thing"I'll take you're stunned silence for a yes.now you may not possess that sort of money but i do,are you interested?"

"what do you want?"said the girl her voice now extremly serious.

"Like i said before i want you're help,or more to the point i want you to do a little job for me."

The girl hesitated then said"what kind of job are you talking about Slade?I know about you're reputatian and i just want to know what i'm getting myself into."

"I want you to defeat the teen titans and bring Robin to me,do you think you can handle that?"

"Sounds simple enough."

"Good now here's what i want you to do."

Meanwhile at the Titans Tower the alarm had gone off.

"Titans,Cinderblock's been spotted downtown."Robin said.

Meanwhile downtown Cinderblock is chasing a young girl down the street.

"Titan's Go!"came a yell from behind them and then Cinderblock was hit by a stream of fire and he fell over[**new character i'll explain later,many apologies-]**and was hit by a burae of green starbolts and Cinderblock was literally thrown into the air from the impact.

Cinderblock then got up and ran of.

"Beastboy!Cyborg!Starfire!follow him!We'll make sure that everyone's ok."

Beastboy,Cyborg and Starfire chased after Cinderblock and Raven,Robin and the young boy who had sent the steam of fire at Cinderblock walked over to see if the young girl that Cinderblock had been chasing was alright.

"You ok?"Robin asked her.

"Yeah i'm fine."she said shakily.

"Why was he chasing you?"Raven asked.

"Oh i dont know maybe he just wanted my phone number."the girl said her voice dripping with sarcasim.

"ROBIN!HEAD'S UP!"came a shout.

Everyone's head whipped around as Cinderblock came charging at Robin.

"look out!"the girl pushed Robin out of the way and jumped out of the way herself just as Cinderblock's fist came down where Robin had been a second earlier.

Cinderblock turned to face the girl and he grabed her,stood up and started to run of in the oposite direction."Hey!Let me go!"the girl shouted."I'm warning you!"

The clouds suddenly became dark and thunder rolled and Cinderblock suddenly became very nervous.

"Titans!Get him!"Robin shouted.

"Stay back!"the girl warned them.everyone stopped short as thunder rolled again this time so loud that they could feel the vibrations from the storm erupting around them.

Suddenlly lightning burst from the clouds and struck Cinderblock who imedietly dropped the girl who by now looked so angry that if looks could kill,he'd be dead before he even hit the ground.

Cinderblock being stone was'nt killed by the lightning but by now was getting very nervous as the girl raised her hands and thunder rolled again."Now go before i think of somthing that will kill you."she said aggressively.

Cinderblock knew that this time he would have to go if he wanted to live,anyway he had done his job.

The teen titans watched in awe as Cinderblock ran off and and then looked at the girl who was still staring daggers at Cinderblocks receding form."ummmm,so why was he after you again?"Raven said.

The girl jumped and looked around at the teen titans who were still staring at her and blushed."Oh that,errr well i guess i've got some explaining to do huh?"

Raven nodded being the only one who had gotten over the fact that this girl could comand the wheather.

"Ok i dont know why he was after me just thati could've handled it on my own."she said.

"yeah,thats why you were running away when we got here."Cyborg said.

"look i lost my temper ok!And i dont usually use my power anyway."she retorted.

"Well why not,i mean you help heap's of people with that power the boy with fire power's said.

Just then Robin got an idea."Titan's!Huddle!"He shouted.

After alot of whispering they finally turned to face her and Robin said,"After much consideration we have decided to give you a spot on the team,if you're interested."

"where do sign up."she said with a smile.

"Welcome to the Teen Titan's oh and this is Jake by the way"he said gesturing the boy with fire power's"he joined up a few days ago,by the way,what's you're name?"Robin asked her,holding out his hand.

"I'm Faith,Faith Wilson."


	2. authors note

Why thank you NNY273000 for that constructive and discouraging review you sent me.

Now to correct my mistakes: no I did not intentionally have faith related to Slade but my mum came up with the last name and I will now say that Wilson is a very common last name sorry about the confusion, and as for Jake you will find out more about him next chapter.


	3. getting to know each other

Faith sighed as she looked out at the ocean from the top of the tower. She had been out here for an hour thinking.

"I don't know if I can do this" she said to no' one in particular.

Back down in Jake's room Jake had just woken up. He yawned looking over at the alarm clock and saw it was only 5:00 in the morning. He sighed got up and got dressed and brushed his teeth.

Jake was tall had short straggly dirty blonde hair, muscular figure, deep green eyes and was wearing jeans, white singlet and black sneakers. He sighed again and walked out the door not even bothering to comb his hair.

He walked up to roof but when he got there he noticed that Faith was already there and he turned around to go back to his room when she spoke.

"you can stay if you want."

"huh, oh , ok." he said before sitting down next to her. He looked over at her only to find that she was in fact quite a stunning young girl, she had honey blonde hair with almost white blonde streaks in it, was just a bit shorter than him, had fair skin, dark sapphire blue eyes, perfectly shaped lips and a curvy figure.

She looked at him and noticed him staring at her.

"what?" She asked.

"Huh, oh nothing." he said hastily. She frowned but looked out at the ocean again.

"You know, I'm not sure if I can do this." she said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Be a teen titan." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I still cant fully control my powers how can I be even be a help to you guys if I cant even do that."

Jake chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" she asked.

"Well none of us has fully realized the full potential of our power yet, so don't let that get you down and anyway your probably the strongest out of all of us anyway."

"you really think so." she said with a smile.

"without a doubt."

Faith smiled at him and he smiled back, they continued looking at each other for about ten seconds when Faith blushed and looked back out at the water. They both just stared out at the ocean for about ten minutes when Faith got up and walked off towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Kitchen." Was all she said. Jake nodded and looked back out at the ocean.

When Faith got down to the kitchen she found it deserted, she leaned against the closed door and sighed.

When Raven came down twenty minutes later to find Faith sitting alone at the table.

Raven walked over to the stove to make her hearble tea and that there was a bag missing, she looked over at Faith and said,"did you take some of my hearble tea?"

Faith looked up from her cup and replied,"I'm sorry ,was that you'rs?"

"yes it was,oh well."

"sorry."Faith said again.

"what are you apologising for?"came a voice from the door and both Raven and Faith looked over to see Starfire standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"doesn't matter."Raven said. Starfire nodded and sat down next to Faith.

"So what shall we be ingesting for the earthly morning ritual you call breakfast?"

Faith looked very alarmed and looked at Raven who gave her a "dont ask" kind of look.

"eerrr i honestly have know idea whats for breakfast."she said getting up and walking to the fridge."eerrr how about waffles?"

"as long as the're non dairy waffles."came a new voice from the doorway.

while Starfire and Raven did'nt look up Faith turned around to see Beastboy and Cyborg standing in the doorway.

"dude i still think that tofu tastes worse than motor oil but at least you're the one eating it.

"Tofu does not taste like motor oil!"

"whatever dude,hey Faith! you think you could make some real food like...."he was cut short by Beastboy"TOFU IS REAL FOOD!And anyway you just want helpless dead pigs or dead cow or somthing like that!"

"well yeah!and its much better than that puny attemept at an edible substance you try to call food!"

"take that back!"Beastboy shouted.

"no!i wont!"

"apologise!"

"no!"

"SHUT UP!"Faith yelled.every one looked at her as she walked over to Beastboy and Cyborg.

"now if you want to eat at all you'll shut you're mouth's and just make you're brekfast!"she said in an angry tone.both Beastboy and Cyborg quikly shut up and got to work on the're food but in less than a minute they where aguing again.Faith got up again and was settleing them down again when Robin came in and he just saw Faith telling off Cyborg and Beastboy.

"eye contact.hand."she said to Cyborg and he held out his hand and she smacked it.

"eye contact.hand."the same with Beastboy.Robin just looked at her and said"whats going on here?"

"oh helo friend Robin!"Starfire said"how was you're slumber?"

"yeah it was ok,so what are we doing today?"

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"Starfire yelled happily.

'eerrrr how about we do somthing that the whole team would like ok Starfire."

"oh,ok then."

"anyone got any ideas?"

"yeah,sleep."Faith said.

"i'm with the new girl!"Beastboy says.

"how about we go to the park."Cyborg sugested and every one agreed.

"hey,where's Jake?"Robin asked.

"last i saw him he was on the roof."Faith said.

"could you go get him we're ready to go."

"whatever."

Faith headed up to the roof and found Jake sleeping at the edge of the roof,she smiled and walked over to wake him up when he rolled over and was now dangerously close to the edge of the roof,Faith ran over but Jake woke up just as he fell and he grabbed the ledge.

"i got you!"Faith said as she grabbed his wrist and tryed to pull him up but as soon as she pulled him up the added wieght caused them both to fall over back onto the floor of the roof with Jake on top of her,he blushed and rolled off of her.

"err everyone's going to the park I just thought you might want to come."Faith said nervously.

"huh,oh yeah,eerr,ok"he stuttered.

Faith nodded and walked off again.

**so what do you think?i'm being lazy and leaving it there because of three reasons:one i felt like it,two becuase i'm tired and three its 1:18 in the morning so i think that i have a good reason for stopping.**

**next chapter:a day off(sucky name i know but i cant come up with any thing else)yawns well adios.**


	4. a day off

**Hi! me again!**

**sorry about the wait but i had heaps to do.**

**(little person who looks like me only wearing a red full length leather body suit has two horns, a red triangular tipped tail and is leaning on a black pitchfork appears on my shoulder and says:like getting out of school)**

**(me:hey I was sick!so I had a good reason for that!)**

**(demon dude:sure)**

**anyway i guess if i don't want to get sued i should say that i dont own teen titans or x men evolution which is where i got Faiths power from......but i wish i owned Beastboy, oh if i could get five minutes alone with him i'd....(demon dude:errrr cd,points at audience.)**

**(me:huh...oh,yeah.anime sweatdrops.)**

**key**

**#character thinking**

**"character talking**

**well anyway roll film!**

****

****

Faith and Jake came back downstairs to find Cyborg and Beastboy packing food into a basket.

"Hey,i thought you said they were ready to go."Jake said.

"I thought they were."Faith replies.

"There you are,I thought i would go crazy being the only person left with these two."said Raven who was sitting at the table.

"What do you mean,Starfire's just over there?"Jake says and points to Starfire who is over by the fridge.

"Yeah,but she's being quiet."Raven replies.

"Hang on,where's Robin?"Faith asks.

"He went ahead to find a good spot at the park."Beastboy buts in.

Just then Cyborg said quite loudly,"HEY!Starfire!How many times do we have to tell you that you cant drink mustard!"everyone jumped .Starfire had been trying to sneak some mustard into the picnic basket.

"Starfire drinks mustard?"Faith asked.

"Oh yes.I find it quite tastfull!"Starfire squeals.Faith just stood there and finaly said,"I dont wanna know."and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?"Jake asked.

"Roof."was all she said.

"Ok,we'll come get ya when Robin calls."Cyborg calls after her and she nods.

Beastboy looks at Jake noticing his glum expession as he watches Faith leave and Beastboy sniggers.

"What?!"Jake askes and everyone looks at them.

"You seem a bit dissapointed that Faith just left don't you."Beastboy says.

"I have no idea what your'e talking about."Jake says far too quickly to be believed.

"Oooh la la! Faith and Jake sitting in a tree..."Cyborg taunts.

"...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Beastboy finishes for him.

"I do not understand, Faith is not here and neither is a tree so what is this ryming of sitting in a tree and spelling?"Starfire asks and Raven anime sweat drops.

"Look, I do not like Faith." Jake said again but again he said it very unconvincingly.

"Right,and i'm the tooth fairy." Cyborg said sarcasticly.

Just then the Phone rang.

"I'll get it!"Jake said happy for an excuse to get away from the conversaition.

After a few seconds of "Aha's" and "yeah's" Jake hung up the phone said,"We're outa here!"

"Great,we'll just leave you to get Faith then."Beastboy said tauntingly.

"I'll get her." Raven volunteered.

"Raven!why cant Jake go get her?"

"Because I need to get something from my room, might as well get Faith while i'm up."Raven answered.

Beastboy pouted but then decided to resume taunting Jake.

While Beastboy and Jake are busy arguing Starfire manages to sneak a couple bottles of mustered into the picnic basket.

Things quieted down by the time Raven and Faith came back down.

"So are we ready to go?"Faith asks.

"Yup!"Cyborg replies happily.

"Then lets just get out of here already."Raven says.

"Well are'nt you a right ray of sushine."Cyborg says.

"Can we just go!"Faith says.

"Err right!"Jake says.

Everyone heads to the garage and gets in the T-car(Cyborg made ajustments so every one could fit.)and Cyborg starts the car."Now how fast do you guys wanna get there?"Cyborg asks.

"As fast as possible."Faith answers and Raven and Beastboy exchanged looks of worry.

"Your'e da boss,"Cyborg says grinning."Jake where are we going?"

Jake gives him the location.

"All right y'all buckle up."

A disturbing minute later they all get out of the car.

"Ok, next time, as fast as you can go WITHOUT BREAKING MACH 5!"Faith yells.

Cyborg was grinning from ear to ear again.

"HEY OVER HERE!"came a shout they all turned to see Robin waving them over.

"Hey Rob!"Beastboy says as he runs over.

"Please do me a favor and dont call me that."Robin says.

"So is a picnic or get together, lets eat!"Cyborg says.

"Amen."Beastboy says.

"I'll pass."says Raven and she walked over to sit under a nearby tree and begin reading the book she had gotten from her room.

Faith said,"I think i'll pass too."and she walked off to sit by the lake.

"Oh well more for us!"Cyborg says happily.

The food quickly started to vanish until there were only a few sandwiches left,Jake looked at the remaining sandwich and then looked at Faith who was still sitting by the lake."I'm gonna take this."he said and grabbed the last sandwich and ran over to Faith.

When he got there he found Faith looking very tired.

"Hey,"he said,Faith looked up at him,"thought you might be hungry so i brought you this."he finnished.Faith looked from Jake to the sandwich in his outstreched hand and said,"thank's"Jake passed her the sandwich.

"So why dont you join us?"he asked.

"I prefer to be alone."she said simply.

"You let me join you up on the roof."he pointed out.

"Well,uh,I dunno why I did'nt mind you being up there to be honest."she replied.

Jake smiled and said,"Well,if you won't come sit with us,can i sit with you?"

Faith raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway,Jake sat down.

Back at the picnic Beastboy who had been watching from afar grinned and thought#HA!I knew he liked her!hmmm,maybe it isn't so funny,I allready knew that he liked her,maybe she likes him back.hmmm.#than a thought struck him and he grinned evily.

"Freind Beastboy,why do you smile in such a mannor?"Starfire asks.

"Oh no reason, just, thought of somthing."

"oh,very well."and she turns her attention to Robin who she was talking to before.

Back down by the lake Jake was watching Faith who had decided to stop talking to him for some reason.

Eventually she said,"Could you please stop staring at me or am I going to have to get angry and conjure up another one of those storms?,and trust me,I can make bigger storms than the one you saw."

"Oh,er,sorry"He replied hastily.

"You know,thats the second time iv'e caught you staring at me,what is about me that you find so facinating?"

"I refuse to answer in fear of being electrocuted."He said.

Faith laughed.

Jake smiled at her,"Nah i'm just kidding,I was just wondering why you had stopped talking to me."

"Oh,I was just remembering what life was like before I joined the team."She answered sounding a bit sad.

"Oh,ok."he said droping the subject thinking that although he hadn't known her for very long he knew that she wouldent appreciate him prying into her past.

"Jake,can I ask you something?"Faith asks.

"Yeah."he answers,intriged.

"Why,umm,why did you join the Teen Titans?"she asks nervously.

Jake was rather taken aback but said,"Because I wanted to help people,and now I can,err,what,what about you?"

Faith didn't answer but looked at the ground sadly.

"Right,personal question huh?"he asks.

"Yeah."was all she said.

A few minutes past and nothing was said,in fact they probably would have stayed there in silence for who knows how long if it wern't for Starfire getting bored and insisting that they go down to the lake to feed the ducks down by the bank and swimming in the water.

"Helo freinds!Would you care to feed the ducks peices of baked wheat with us?"

Faith,who had not yet gotten used to the way Starfire spoke,hesitated,and Jake said,"No thanks Star."

Starfire looked rather downcast but perked up when Robin put a hand on her shoulder and said,"it's ok Starfire,come on, lets go feed the ducks."

"Yes,and perhaps we may hear a duck,how you say,quacking a joke."She said hopefully.**(a/n:remember the joke Beastboy told at the beginning of the episode AFTERSHOCK pt1.)**

Robin sweatdropped.

"Eer Star,that was just a joke."Beatboy said.

"So,we shall not hear humerous sayings from the swimming birds?"She asked.Everyone shook their head and Starfire looked rather sad again.

"aww,come on Star,if you start being sad we start being sad,"Beastboy said,"do I have to do the face?"and he transformed into a small kitten with an oversized head and big wobbling eyes.

Starfire looked down at him as he let out a small,"Meow."and she smiled.

It looked like every one was going to be happy again when a large duck came charging up from the lake,strait at Beastboy,so everyone couldent help but burst out laughing at the sight of a duck chasing Beastboy all over the park until Starfire took pity on him and flew over and allowed the Beastboy kitten to jump into her arms and she flew back to the others and put him down safely.

"Thats it!Mayby i'll start eating ducks then huh!"Beastboy yelled after the bird,who mearly stuck up it's tail feathers as it wadlled back to the water.

"Probably getting even for all the stupid jokes you told about it."Raven said,she had come over to see what all the comotion was about.

Beastboy said nothing but Starfire asked,"you are not truely going to go against your usual eating habits are you friend Beastboy?"

"What?Oh,nah,I just said that to get back at the duck."He said,Raven rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Robins comunicator went off,he flipped it open.

"Titans!Slades henchmen are attacking city section 1!"he yelled.

Faiths head snapped up in suprise.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?!Lets get going!"Cyborg yelled as he ,Robin and Jake ran for the T-car while Beastboy,Raven,Starfire and Faith took to the air.**(p.s.I forgot to mention that Faith can fly,obviously.)**

(city section 1)

About a hunded of Slades robotic henchmen were breaking into a factory,when they got inside they grabbed a chip and retreated.Just then a birdarang hit the hand of the henchman holding the chip causing him to drop it.

"Allways knew you bots were one chip short of a motherboard."Robin says.

The henchmen drew their weapons and began shooting at Titans.

"TITANS!GO!"

The seven super powered teens dodged the onslaught of laserbeams.

Faith ran forward and grabbed the chip before the henchmen could recapture it,she turned around only to come face to face with Slade,she gasped.

Jake heard someone gasp and turned to see Slade advancing on Faith,he charged forward,fire erupting from his hands."

Faith saw Jake coming just in time,she jumped out of the way as Jake smashed into Slade,sending him flying into a wall.

Jake turned and helped Faith up."Why didn't you attack him?"he asked her.

"Shock,I guess."she lied, but Jake bought it.

Turning back to the battle, the Titans were having a little bit trouble beating the robotic henchmen.

A robot was sneaking up on Raven who had her hands full battling four of the robots.Faith ran forwards,delivering a bone crushing kick to the thug.

"Thanks."Raven said.

"No problem."She replied.

With Faith and Jake back in the game the tables turned and in two minutes the place was full of the scrap metal that used to be the robotic henchmen,the only one left was Slade.

Faith was still holding onto the chip and Slade decided to use that to his advantige.He charged at Faith who took to the air avoiding the full damge of his attack but Slade spun around, grabed her ankle and threw her to the ground,the chip flew from her hand and skidded across the floor before the any of the Titans could react.

Slade picked up the chip and turned to the Titans.

"Titans!Get that chip!"Robin yelled and the Titans rushed forward to attack Slade but he just disapered into the shadows.

"Man,how do they do that?What,do the go to School for villans,lesson one:dissapear into shadows."Beastboy asked frustrated.

"Sorry guys,I should have been ready for that."Faith said sadly.

"Dont beat yourself up about it,this was your first battle as a Teen Titan,your not expected to fight perfectly on your first day,I screwed up my first day too."Jake said in an attempt to cheer her up,though he wasn't going to tell her they had been fighting Plasmus at the time.

Faith still looked upset so Robin suggested that they all go home.

(Slades hideout)

"Ah, the trap has been set,the peices are in place,and everything is going acording to plan."He said holding the chip up to the light.

(Titans Tower)

Faith was sitting in her room thinking,#Why did Slade want that chip?he never told me about that,now I just made a fool of myself in front of the Titans,in front of Jake.#Faith sat bolt upright.#Whoa!what am I thinking!I dont like Jake!I dont!#She kept trying to convince herself,but it was useless,deep down she knew she was falling for him.

(In Jakes room.)

Jake was pacing back and forth in his room,thinking.#Faith looked realy upset,I only wish I could help her.#he didn't bother trying to lie to himself about his feelings for her,he knew that he liked her.#maybe I should talk to her,No! she'll think i'm pestering her about the battle.#he sat down and sighed."I dont know what to do."

**ok,sorry again for the wait, but the stress has been realy getting to me,our house got robbed,we're in a money crises and I got heaps of tests at school,(sighs)**

**well I thought since it's been such a long wait i'd make it a longer chapter,which in turn made me stay up till 12:00 AM writing(sighs again)**

**i'll update as soon as posible and advice is greatly apreciated.**

**now,see that little box there?the one that says reveiw?click on it!........please!**


	5. the mall

**ok sorry about the wait but my computor crashed and the people who were supposed to fix it just messed it up even more!**

**(shoulder demon pops up on shoulder: yup, keep that anger comin cd.)**

**hey, where's my shoulder angel?**

**(little person who looks like me only is wearing a long white robe,has little white feathery wings,a halo and is holding a golden harp appears on shoulder, and appears to be tied up in a very uncomfortable looking rope and has a sock shoved in her mouth:#spits out sock#the shoulder demon tied me up and threw me in a closet!**

**shoulder demon: you know, i'd love to talk about this some more but you look kinda tied up and we got fanfiction to update#shoves sock back in shoulder angels mouth and throws her in a closet#)**

**ok, time to answer reviews,**

**gothfox. ok, thanks for the reveiw, but seeing as you are indeed my brother, you could have just told me face to face what you thought. but thanks anyway.**

**Frank.S. oh. my. god. I cant believe that you reviewed my story! I am such a big fan! this is so cool! glad you like my story, I thought the name Faith was cool too, that's why I chose it. Thanks again for the review!**

**(shoulder demon: ok cd, time to escape reality again!)**

**me: yay!**

Faith was woken up the next morning by the sun shining through the blinds of her window. She groaned and shielded her eyes with her hand.

Faith groaned again and got out of bed, grabbed a towel, some spare clothes and headed to the shower.

Down at the kitchen Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Jake were talking.

"It's your turn to cook Beastboy."

"No way! I did your dish duty, you can cook!"Beastboy retorted.

"Well it's your turn to COOK. Not do dishes, if it were the other way round I may of repaid my debt."Cyborg said matter of factly.

Beastboy raised his eyebrows,"You would?"

Cyborg looked at him,"Nope."

Beastboy frowned and said,"Well then i'm not cooking."

Jake spoke up,"You know maybe that's not a bad thing." Beastboy glared at him,

"This is revenge for teasing you about your crush on Faith is'nt it?"

Jake glared at Beastboy and said,"I have allready told you,I do not like Faith!"

Robin raised his eyebrows,then he laughed,"You've got to be kidding me!Jake likes Faith?"Robin laughed again.

"I do not!"Jake said angrily.

Beastboy was about to say something when Cyborg said,

"Ok, but if you did like her and on the off chance that she liked you, and heard you saying that,what would you do?"

Jake was taken aback and didnt answer right away, and that was all the proof that Beastboy needed.

"Ha! I new it! Cyborg were did you learn to manipulate people like that?"

"It's a gift."

"This is all very interesting but it doesnt solve who's gonna cook."Robin pointed out.

"Oh, Jake can do it." Beastboy said with a smile.

"What!It's your turn!"

"Yeah but what if I were to _accidentally_ tell Faith that you like her?"

Jake froze.

"Thats what I thought." Beastboy said with a smirk,"Dont worry,i'll pay you back."

"And how exactly would you repay me?"Jake asked as he got up and walked to the fridge.

"I could give you some tips on getting a date."Beastboy said smiling.

"He wants her to like him, not hate him, Beastboy."Cyborg said laughing.

"And whats that supposed to mean?"Beastboy asked angrily.

"Hey it doesnt matter."Jake said,taking out a frying pan."She's out of my league."

later on everyone was sitting down eating,except for Faith.

"Hey Jake could you go see what's keeping Faith?" Raven asked.

"Yeah,sure."He said getting up.

"Tell her that if she does'nt hurry up, we'll leave without her."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to go get her uniform today so tell her to hurry up."

"Will do."He walked out of the kitchen.

He was knocking on her door rather impatiantly.

"Hey Faith, you in there?"

"Hang on!" he heard her yell from inside her room, he could hear her moving around her room.

She opened the door, her hair was soaking wet.

"Sorry, I had to get dressed, just got out of the shower."

Jake blushed.

#Do not think of that, do NOT think of that!# He kept thinking to himself.

"Err, sorry."

A few seconds passed.

"Did you, want to tell me something?" Faith asked.

Jake blushed again,well as much as a guy can blush anyway.

"Err, yeah, um, Raven says to hurry up or they'll leave without you."He said quickly.

"Oh man! I totally forgot!"She said running back into her room, leaving the door wide open."Thanks Jake."

"Yeah sure, anytime."

Faith smiled at him.

"Err, Faith."Jake started.

"Yeah."

"Are you,ok?"

"Yeah,why wouldnt I be?"

"Well,err,yesterday you seemed pretty upset."Jake said.

"Well that was then, this is now."

"Glad to see your feeling betteer."

She smiled at him again, then picked up a purse and walked out the door and ran towards the stairs.

"And I cooked breakfast in case your interested."Jake informed her

She raised her eyebrows at him"A guy cooking breakfast?I'm shocked!"

"Hey!It's not like i'm a bad cook or anything!"

"I know, i'm only teasing."

"Oh you too?"

Faith looked at him,"What do you mean?Who's teasing you?"

"Well you for starters."He said grumpily.

Faith looked as if she was about to say something but she did'nt get the chance.

"FAITH! WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG? I'M NOT KIDDING WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"Ravens voice rang from downstairs.

"I'M COMING!"Faith yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Jake walked slowly towards the kitchen taking as much time as possible.

# I cooked breakfast? Yeah right.#

When Jake got back to the kitchen the girls had left.Jake sat down.

"Hey, so, what did take you so long?" Beastboy asked slyly.

Jake just gave him a withering glare and Beastboy visibly retreated.

"You know, you do need some help if you want to get that girls attention."Cyborg said.

"Hey get off my case!"Jake said angrily.

"Look man, we're just tring to help!"Cyborg said, raising his voice.

Jake sighed,"I know,I know.I just, I...."

"So stop snapping at us! we're gonna help you out."

Jake looked at them curiously,"How?"

"Well for starters you gotta be realy charming and give her lots of compliments."Robin said.

"And you gotta be funny, girls like a guy with humor." Beastboy informed him.

"Just as long as it's actualy funny,not the stuff Beastboy's always going on about." Cyborg smirked.

"Woah!Woah!Woah! I dont need you guys to help me out." Jake said.

All three of them gasped.

"What are talking about?!You cant even talk to her without blushing!" Beasboy said with a smirk.

"Thats not what I ment.It's just I dont stand a chance with her anyway so why should I even bother?"

They looked at eachother and sighed, shaking thier heads.

"First of all, you NEVER EVER GIVE UP WITH A GIRL YOU LIKE!" Robin yelled.

Jake shrank back, rather scared.

"Now, lets get to work."

At the mall Starfire, Faith and Raven were sitting down after a tiring hour of shopping, and they had'nt even started looking at uniform possbilities yet! Starfire had insisted on going into every shop they passed, even maternety,much to Faith and Raven's dissaproval but Starfire wanted to see the little baby clothes and the stuffed toys and to feel the babies kick in thier mothers stomachs.

"Ok, can we please just get my uniform so we can go home?" Faith did'nt much care for big shopping trips.

"I second that."Raven replied getting up.

"Oh, but we have yet to visit the store of footware or the hair treatment store or th..."She stoped at the looks on her friends faces."Or we could collect the uniform and depart."

"Atta girl." Faith said, getting up.

They walked around for a while,it turned out that Faith was very picky about what she was going to wear, which was understandable as this uniform was what she was going to wear whenever they had to fight crime so it had to comfortable as well as stylish.

Eventualy she found something she liked, the trousers where black with a silver lightning bolt down the side of the right leg, she wore black boots that go halfway up her shins and a black t shirt that had a silverlightning bolt over lapping a silver circle, like Terra's symbol on her uniform except instead of a T theres a lighning bolt.

Faith came out of the dressing room.

"So what do think?" she said turning around.

Starfire smiled and said,"It looks absolutly marvolous!"

Raven looked up from the book she had bought,

"Actualy, it looks pretty good, so can we go now?"

Faith sighed,"Ok.Ok were going." she walked back into the changing room, got changed and paid for the uniform.

"Finally."Raven said as they walked out of the store.

"Hey, cut me some slack.we're going."Faith said, annoyed.

They started off home, after dragging Starfire away from the shoe store.

Back at the tower Jake was sitting down taking notes of everything Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg where saying.

"And lastly you never give up, if you realy like her, you'l go through anything for her, and always trust her." finnished Beastboy.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"Beastboy asked.

"I never knew you had such good advice on girls BB, i'm stunned."Robin said,Cyborg nodded.

"Told you I was a ladies man."

They rolled thier eyes at him.

Just then they heard a shout,

"WE HAVE RETURNED!" Starfire shouted.

The girls appeared at the door, Faith eyed the notepad suspiciously, Jake put it behind his back.

"So did you find a good uniform?"Rabim asked.

"Yup.should I wear it now?" Faith asked.

"Yeah,Just in case a bad guy attacks."

Faith nodded and walked out of the room, obviously going to her room.

An heavy silence filled the room, Beastboy and Cyborg looked at eachother and at the exact sime time said,"GAMESTATION?YOUR ON!"everyone jumped.

The rest of the day went as it normaly did, they kicked robber butt, ate pizza,Beastboy teased Jake and they went to bed, not knowing that thier arch enemy, was planning a master plan worthy of a James Bond movie.

**sorry about the wait but I had heaps to do.**

**(shoulder demon: yeah, like resisting the urge to horribly mutilate that girl in your class who keeps hitting you.)**

**yeah!**

**now you see that little button down there?the one that says review? click on it please.**

**(shoulder demon: cd's rather polite,#loads rifle.# so I do the threatening for her,review or else!)**

**dont be rude!**

**please review!**


	6. doubt

**Hiya peoples! Sorry about the wait, I seem to be saying that a lot don't I? **

**well let me just say in advance that if you dont like this chapter i appologise but it's the best I can do, which may not be somthing to be proud of but nevertheless at least you get a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU HATE ME CRUEL DISCLAIMER DEMON FROM THE NEVER REALM!#sigh# I do not own teen titans or any other thing I mention in this fiction that may get me sued, THERE! I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**#character thinking# "char****acter talking"**

**ROLL FILM!**

Faith was sitting down in her room thinking about whatever came to her mind, which may I just say was alot. She thought about whether she was doing the right thing, why she felt drawn to Jake... she has yet to admit that she liked him, but mostly she thought about the fight the other day.

#why had Slade attacked? Why didnt he inform of what he was doing? Some sort of deal this is,I havn't a clue as to what i'm supposed to do!# She thought to herself.She sighed and flopped down on her bed thorouly confused.

Robin was in his room standing in front of his desk going through piles of newspaper clippings, note card's,enemy weapons and the broken Slade mask from when he had been forced to be Slades apprentaice.  
He growled and slammed his fist down on the desk. Just then he heard a knock on the door, He turned and walked over and opened it to reveal Starfire standing in the doorway looking rather hopefull.

"Hello freind Robin!"

"Hey Star, you know this isn't realy a good time." Robin replied, frowning.

Starfire's smile faltered and she bowed her head sadley, Robin felt rather guilty. He sighed,"What is it Star?"

Starfire looked up at him and said,"We were hoping that you would join us in the movie night when we view wonderfully frightening films and gorge ourselves on sugery sweets." She said hopefully

"No thanks Star, I have to fiigure out why Slade wanted that chip." Robin explained, and was about to close the door when Star put her foot in the way of the doorway looking stern, Robin looked at her.

"Robin, I have not forgoten the last time Slade stole a chip and the way you reacted, you forgot the reason you had to catch him and forgot about us. You became, how you say, obsesed?" Starfire looked at him worridly.

Robin didn't know what to say, he knew she was right but didn't have the guts to admit it.

"Star, I..." He started.

"It is true isn't it? Finding Slade is all you care about, not spending time with your friends who care about you very much." Starfire said, a sad look on her face.

"But you agree that Slade has to be caught right?" Robin defended himself.

"I understand that this is important, but is it worth the loss of your friends?" Starfire persisted.

Robin looked at her suprised and then hung his head shamfully.

"Your right Star," Starfire looked at him."I'll come down." Then he looked at her smiling." What movie is it?"

Starfire smiled"You shall have to come down and discover that for your own." Robin chukled, "Yeah,guess I will, thanks." Starfire looked at him confuesd,"For what friend Robin?"

"For showing me what matter's." He smiled and so did Starfire.

"You are most welcome." And they walked down to the living room together.

Down at the living room Beastboy had just finnished telling another bad joke,

Raven rolled her eye's,

"Beastboy, could you for one day at the least, not tortore us?" She said annoyed.

Beastboy frowned and crossed his arm's, "Come on Raven, you know i'm funny, and i'm not giving up til I get you to smile."

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Cause your my friend and you never laugh, you never have fun, it's upsetting."

"Well too bad," She said frowning, she then wispered somthing none of them heard,"It's not like I have a choice."

The movie started and they all sat down to watch it, then Jake noticed that somone was missing,

"Hey, were's Faith?" He asked.

"I talked to her earlier,"Raven said,"She said she was busy,didn't want to come down."

"Did you tell her what movie it was?" Beastboy asked, as he picked up the cover to wicked scary II.

"Uh-huh."

"Well then she's crazy not to come down cause I heard that this is suposed to be twenty times scarier then the first one!" Beastboy said happily.

Starfire gasped and then looked at Raven who sighed.

"Dont worry, I learnt my lesson last time." She reasured her.

Starfire sighed with releif.

"What happened last time?" Jake asked.

"Long story, and the movie's starting." Raven said as the prevews ended and the movie started.

Cyborg reached for the popcorn but realised that Beastboy had already pollished it off, and the movie had only just started! He sighed, got up and grabbed the bowl to get some more, highly gratefull of the lack of walls between the kitchen and the living room.

When he got to the kitchen he was suprised to find Faith sitting down at the table,

"Hey Faith, why arn't you watchen the movie? Its suposed to be realy scary! Like it'll make Robin never want to go look for Slade cause he suddenly developed a fear of dark places scary!"

Faith raised an eyebrow at him,

"And that, my annoyingly persistent friend, is exactly why I dont want to watch it."

Cyborg quickly looked over at the Tv which Faith was avoiding looking directly at in fear of seeing something that would make Raven afaird of the dark and then looked at Faith, now being the brotherly big guy he was he had to at least try to make her feel a little bit better, he sat down at the table causing her look up at him confused.

"Hey if you didnt want to watch it you could've just stayed in your room, why'd you come down?" Cyborg asked her.

"Cause I live here now and I shouldnt have to hide up in my room every time somthing scary comes on Tv." She said grumpily.

"You dont like scary movies huh?"

"And the award for the most obvious statment ever goes to...gasp! Cyborg! Congratulations!" She said said sarcasticly.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought so."

Cyborg smiled and said,

"Look, if you dont want to watch the movie why dont you just do somthin else, like, err, im not sure what you like to do seeing as i've only known you a couple of days, so I dont have any suggestions." He looked back over at the Tv to see what he was missing, luckily for him, it hadnt gotten good yet so he could talk a little more,

#Maybe while i'm helpin her I could be helpin Jake at the same time,heh heh, time to dig up some dirt!#

Faith looked up at him,

"Well, I dont really enjoy anything much anymore, come to think of it." She said frowning.

Cyborg's jaw dropped,

"You mean you dont have fun, go out, have a favorite food you could order or any hobbies?"#Man this girl needs to get out more!#

"Oh, I have have a hobbie, but I ran out of paper a while ago, I was gonna pick up another sketch book while I was out shopping but it slipped my mind." She said absent mindedly.

"You like to draw?"

"No, I eat the paper, of cause I like to draw! That's what people normaly use skecth book's for is it not?"She said raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at her,

"You really know how to put a guy down you know that?"

"Yup, it's one of my many tallents which also include: sarcasim, cooking and kicking butt, any other question's?" She said with a smirk.

"That can get really annoying sometimes you know?" He said earning another smirk from Faith,

"What sort of things do you draw anyway?"

"Oh all kinds of things, whatever i'm enspired to draw at the time, mostly it depends on my mood."

"Ok, then what kinds of moods make you want to draw certain things?"

"Shouldnt you be watching the movie?" She asked him.

"I gotta wait for the Popcorn to finish popping."

"Uh-huh, so I guess you arn't aware that it finnished doing that about two minutes ago huh?"

Cyborg looked up at the microwave which had indeed finnished cooking,

"Aw man! now it's probably gone cold!" He complained.

"Thats what usually happends when somthing stays in the same room as me for more then two minutes." Faith said casually.Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged,

"It's a curse, what can I say?"

"Somthing nice for a change perhaps?" Faith frowned at him and he grinned, glad to have gotten her back for those remarks earlier.

"Touche." Faith said, Cyborg grinned.

"So, your quite the reclusive person aren't you?" Cyborg asked.

"What makes you say that?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that even after three or four days we know absolutly nothing about you, apart from the fact that you dont like horror movies." He replied.

Faith sighed,

"Just because I happen to like my space doesnt mean i'm reclusive, it just takes me a while to get used to being around new people."

Cyborg frowned, then smiled at her sneakily,

"You dont seem to have trouble being around Jake as you spend more time with him then anyone else." Cyborg grinned at her.

Faith looked at him for a moment, then said,

"Well he's the only one who bothers to talk to me, everyone else just leaves me alone."

"So your saying that all we had to do to get you to be around more often, was talk to you?" Faith nodded.

"Well I guess that means you dont have trouble talking to me anymore right?"

"Thats right."

"So why dont you talk to Starfire as much? I'm sure she would have tried to talk to you by now." Cyborg asked.

"Actualy, she's respected my wishes to be alone and hasn't bothered me much." Faith said and looked over to the others, but quickly looked away as the movie had stared getting scary.

Cyborg looked over at the Tv longingly and then looked back at Faith, who smiled,

"Go watch your movie, I was about to go to my room anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Faith was avoiding looking at the Tv at all costs.

Cyborg grabbed the popcorn and rushed off, saying a quick "Thank's." before he left.

Faith stood up and walked to her room.

The movie was half finnished when Raven stood up,

"Okay, that's about as much as I can take, just let me know how it end's okay?"

The other Titan's nodded, unable to take their eye's off the screen.

Raven walked along the hall's of Titan's Tower heading to her room, jumping every now and then when she heard a sound.

"Not a fan of scary movies huh?"

Raven spun around and saw Faith leaning against the wall,

"It's okay to be scared, I dont care much for horror movies either."

"I'm not realy that scared of horror movies, it's just that one that get's to me." she replied, starting to calm down.

"Yeah well, I dont do well with any horror movies, I just never took to scary movies much."

"I dont blame you, you probably just havn't gotten used to horror yet."

"What about you?" Faith asked.

"I've had a chance to get to know horror, you live every day having to listen to Beastboy and you get used to it."

Faith smirked,

"That bad huh?"

"Have you heard one his jokes yet?"

Faith shook her head.

"Lucky."

Faith smiled again.

"So, how do like being a Titan so far?" Raven asked.

"It's okay I guess," Raven raised an eybrow.

Faith sighed,

"But I guess i'm just not used to working on a team, that's all."

"Did you fight crime before becoming a Titan?" Raven asked.

"Before? I'm barely fighting crime now." Faith muttered sourly.

"If your talking about the whole Slade incident, it's okay, Slade is a master criminal, he's been fighting against us for a few year's now, I wouldnt expect you to beat him when only first facing him."

"Gee, that totaly raises my spirit's, but to answer your question, no, I didnt fight crime before I came here, baisicly I just kept to myself."

"I know the feeling. I dont really spend that much time with the rest of the team anyway." Raven looked down the hallway toward's the living room.

"Reason for that being?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her,

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

"You spend less time with them than I do, you first."

Faith sighed,

"Well i'm new, I have an excuse to be reclusive."

Raven rolled her eye's.

"Riiight, well I just like to be by myself, I have a bit more peace and quiet then I do in the living room."

Faith nodded.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?"

Faith shrugged,

"Guess I was just thinking."

"Your room is good for that."

Faith just shrugged again and walked off.

Raven watched her walk off in direction of her room and decided to get back to her own.

At about eleven o clock the Titan's walked out the living room, all laughing, except for Jake who was pale and was deciding wheather or not to speak for the rest of his life.

"Dude that was so scary! They were right! Twenty times scarier than the original!" Beastboy said grinning.

"Yeah! I wanted to turn it off but then I wouldnt have known how it ended and I would have freaked out!" Cyborg said with a similar grin on his face.

Starfire smiled, glad that her friends were happy with the movie, but then she remembered somthing,

"Perhap's I should inform Raven of the conclusion so she will not be afraid?" She suggested.

"I dont know if that will work Star, Jake saw the end and he's as white as a ghost!" Robin said grinning.

"Hey!" Jake snapped out of his terrified trance and looked at them,

"I wasn't that scared!." He defended.

"Come on Jake! Even Faith can admit that she doesnt like horror movies!" Cyborg said.

Jake imedietly snapped out of it,

"Huh? I thought she was in her room."

"Well she came down and we talked for a bit."

Starfire looked at Cyborg,

"Then why did she not talk to us?"

"Like I said, she doesn't like horror very much, dunno why, the movie was awsome in my opinion!"

Starfire looked at them and then decided to tell Raven how the movie ended.

Raven had been meditating when she heard a knock on the door, she sighed and walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"Hello Raven! I thought that you might want to know the conclusion of the movie!"

"Fine."

"There was much blood and the monster was advancing on..."

"Woah Woah! The reason I left was cause I didn't want to know that stuff!"

"Oh, I apologise, the monster was defeated and all was well, at least for now acording to Beastboy."

Raven sighed, she was really gonna get Beastboy for all this, why did he have to buy the movie anyway?

Starfire looked at Raven worried,

"Are you sure you will be okay? You seemed to be very frightened when you left us."

"I'll be fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to meditate."

Starfire nodded and walked off.

Faith was lying down on her bed staring up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and walked over to see who it was,

"Oh, hi Star."

"Hello new friend! I was wondering why you did not join us in the potatoing of the couch while viewing wonderfully frighting films and the snacking on the popped corn.."

Faith paused, as she still was a little confused when it came to understanding the green eyed girl, eventualy she said,

"I just dont like scary movies that's all."

"But why? For it was most entertaining!"

"I'm sure it was, but I just dont like Horror."

"Very well, would you like to tell me what sort of movies you do like so we can all be together next movie night?"

Faith thought about it for a while,

"I guess I like mystery, and thrillers, and I just cant say no to a good comedy, And that's about it I guess."

Starfire nodded,

"Very well, so will you join us in the next movie night?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Starfire frowned slightly,

"But we shall not be veiwing the Horror film, why would there be any reason to not join us?"

"Star I was kidding, of course I'll come."

Starfire beamed at her and somehow Faith felt her spirits lift, this girl's happiness was infectious.

"Well, g-night."

"Pleasent snorflacks!"

And Starfire flew off, with Faith looking after her confused,

"Snorflacks?"

Jake was lying down on his bed reading, but he could of read the same pargraph a hundred times, he just couldnt get somthing off his mind.

Eventualy he sighed, closed the book and placed iton his bedside table and stood up to walk out the door.

Cyborg was about to shut down when he heard a kock on his door, He stood up and walked over to open the door,

"Jake? Shouldnt you be asleep, that's what I'm trying to do."

"I cant, you guys where right, I cant get her out of my head."

Cyborg smirked at him,

"Fine, come in and we'll talk about it."

They walked into his room,

"Now first off, I'm flattered that you recognised my superior knowledge when it comes to the female side of our species but why didnt you just wake up Robin?"

Jake shrugged,

"He was talking to Starfire when I got there and I decided not to bother them."

Cyborg nodded,

"So anyway, What exactly is it you like about Faith anyway?"

Jake looked up at him,

"Please dont tease me about this but, everything."

Cyborg seriously looked like he was about to tease Jake big time but decided against it.

"Please elaborate, you like, everything about the girl?"

"Well, yeah, She's pretty, she's Smart, she is now starting to warm up to me and, I dunno, I just feel atracted to her."

"Not to mention her kick ass powers!"

"Yeah, that was cool, remember how scared Cindrblock had been?"

"Yeah! I wonder if she could've killed him if she wanted?"

"I reckon she could, but back on subject."

Cyborg nodded,

"Right, so you like her for who she is and not just because of her looks?"

Jake nodded and looked at the door.

"maybe you should just ask her out and if she says yes so you can finaly get some sleep!"

"But what if she says no?" Cyborg groaned,

"Man, you just gotta be confident, you where fine with confidence before she got here and...oh your realy serious about her arnt you?"

Jake bowed his head,

"I think so, this is weird, I dont usualy just see a girl and poof, I like her, It doesnt happen like that!"

"I know but, have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah but come on, it just doesnt happen that way."

"Well then Cupids workin overtime aint he?"

Jake groaned and Cyborg grinned,

"Look, why dont you just get to know her a little more and then see what happends."

Jake looked up at him,

"But how?"

"Well I happen to know for a fact that she likes to draw, why dont you invite her to join you on a trip to an art gallery or somthing?"

"You just said it like that so it wouldn't sound like a date didnt you?" Cyborg grinned at him.

"Yup, but she doesnt have to know that, Robin and Star have started goin to that new art gallery downtown so you could just ask them if you two can go along so she doesnt get suspicious." Jake stared at him,

"You know that's actualy a good idea!"

"Yeah, unlike BB, i'm telling the truth when I say i'm good with the ladies!"

Jake grinned,

"You know you would get along just great with an old friend of mine, actualy I was thinking of calling him to see if he could give me some tip's." Jake thought for a while but then Cyborg yawned.

"Look, I would love to stay up and chat but I gotta recharge, and you should get some sleep too, you got a big day ahead of you." Jake looked up confused,

"Huh, what am I doing tomorrow?"

"Your askin Faith out to the art gallery and your gonna be confident about it too, now go to bed." And he pushed him out of his room before Jake could even contemplate this concept.

When Jake got back to his room he was slightly more at ease so he picked up his book, lay back down and began to read.

**Well there you go! Another chapter done!**

**I'm thinking of putting some Robin Starfire hints in the next chapter but am completley hopless at their pairing so i'll need some advice if it's gonna be there.**

**Review please!**


	7. Gallery

**Hiya peoples! Sorry for the wait, too many dentist appointments…But healthy teeth are very important!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, any of the art mentioned in this chapter or even a working stereo; I have to use a karaoke machine…**

**Roll Film!…I don't even own that quote…**

Jake woke up the next morning very nervous, and it took him a while to remember why he felt a sense of impending doom but when he remembered he felt like jumping off the tower.

"Oh man! How am I going to pull this off? Uhh, first things first, get changed, brush teeth…and write will."

Jake was seriously thinking about jumping when he heard a knock on his door.

Jake opened the door to see Cyborg grinning at him,

"Hey buddy! Ready for the big day?"

Jake shook his head and Cyborg frowned,

"You better be ready! We agreed remember?"

"No, you just didn't give me a chance to object."

"Well that to me is an agreement."

Jake groaned,

"I have no idea what to do!"

Cyborg thought for moment,

"Well for starters, you don't want her to think it's a date so you'll have to wear your uniform."

Jake nodded and walked to his wardrobe to grab his uniform.

His uniform was a black singlet with a red sun emblazed on it, he wore black trousers with three red marks on the side of the leg in a slash shape, he also wore black boots and gloves.

"What next?"

Cyborg thought again,

"How bout you just go ask her, I've already told Robin that you and Faith might be going with him and Star."

Jake gulped and nodded.

Cyborg grinned,

"And don't forget to be confident!"

And with that he walked off before Beastboy cooked tofu for breakfast.

"Confident, right."

Jake closed the door to get dressed.

Meanwhile, down in the living room Beastboy was cooking a tofu breakfast for everyone, Starfire was watching Robin play video games and Raven and Faith were reading.

Cyborg walked into the room to be greeted with the smell of cooking tofu,

"Oh man!"

Beastboy turned around and stuck his tongue out at Cyborg only to retreat back to his cooking when Faith glared at them; she had recently started to scare them out of their fighting routine by stopping the argument before it started.

Starfire seemed to get bored of watching the game and decided to try and talk to the new girl,

"Hello Friend, how was your slumber?"

Faith shrugged,

"Not bad," she lied "your's?"

"I slumbered like a Tamerainian Florbakk beetle! Thankyou far asking."

Faith stared, she was just getting used to Starfire's speech but she had absolutely no idea what the alien girl had said.

"Uhh…"

She was saved the trouble of trying to figure out what a Florbakk beetle was by Cyborg and Beastboy getting into another fight, she groaned and stood up, walked up behind them and cleared her throat.

Beastboy and Cyborg froze and slowly turned around,

"Uhh, hi, Faith…Hungry?"

Faith glared.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at eachother before quickly moving at least five feet away from eachother to show that they weren't going to continue the argument.

"Good."

Faith walked back to her seat.

Just then Jake came down panting,

"BEASTBOY! I was walking past your room when something decided to attack me!"

Everyone looked up,

"What makes you think it was my fault?"

"Because a pile of your clothes, old vegetarian pizza's and whatever else you keep on the floor in there came out of YOUR room, slithered down the hall to me and then tried to strangle me!"

"Then how'd you get away?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, Beastboy, your gonna need some new clothes, I kinda burned the pile."

"WHAT?"

Jake quickly walked down to where Robin was playing video games and picked up the second controller.

"So, you ready to go to the art gallery?" Robin asked Jake.

Jake kicked his shin and glared at him, Robin quickly put two and two together.

"You haven't asked herMRF!" Jake put a hand over his mouth and looked at Faith who was so absorbed in her book that she hadn't noticed a thing, Raven however looked at them suspiciously from over the top of her book.

Cyborg walked up behind the couch and tapped Jake on the head,

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Ask ay er hay ow nay!" With that he snatched the controller out of Jakes hands and pushed him towards Faith,

"Hey! Watch it!" Faith exclaimed, Jake had actually bumped into her,

"Sorry." he quickly moved away from her.

"Whatever." Faith looked back down to her book.

Jake watched Robin and Cyborg playing the game station for a while but his mind kept drifting back to the task at hand.

Cyborg saw Jake's inner struggle at elbowed Robin,

"What?"

Cyborg jerked his head in Jakes Direction, Robin looked at Jake, then at Faith who was still absorbed in her book.

"Right, gotcha."

Robin and Cyborg stood up and they turned the game station off,

"I think I'm gonna try and get some training in before Star and I go to that gallery, seeya."

"And I'm gonna go work on the T-car, seeya round."

Jake watched them leave hopelessly,

"Great, just great."

Raven looked up at him suspiciously as Jake groaned and dropped his head in his hands,

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

Faith looked up from her book to look at Jake.

"Uhh, not really, I don't think so, not…really." He gulped.

Both Faith and Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh heh, Bye!" Jake hurried from the room, Faith and Raven exchanged suspicious looks before shrugging and returning to their books.

Jake hurried to the garage,

"Cyborg! I can't do it!"

Cyborg looked up from the T-car to look at Jake,

"What do ya mean?"

"I can't ask her! She just looked at me, and I couldn't say it!"

Cyborg sighed and turned around to face him,

"Do you remember when you first joined the team?"

"Of course, I haven't been here that long you know.

"Exactly, you were really confident before Faith joined up, just be yourself, you'll do fine!"

Jake sighed,

"I spose so. Well, I'm off to meet my doom."

Cyborg turned back to his car,

"Kay, seeya."

As Jake walked back towards the living room he saw Raven walking back to her room.

As she passed him he swore he heard her whisper "Good luck." to him.

He nodded and walked into the living room to see Faith getting herself a glass of milk.

He walked up to the bench and sat on one of the stools,

"Hey."

Faith looked up from her glass of milk at him,

"Oh, hi, why were you acting so strange earlier?"

Jake shrugged,

"Probably just a little on edge after being attacked by Beastboy's dirty laundry."

Faith chuckled.

"Speaking of, where is Beastboy?"

"He left a little while ago, I think he said something about getting some new clothes."

Jake smirked.

Faith walked over to the bench and sat down on the stool next to Jake who gulped.

#Stay calm. Stay calm.#

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" he asked.

Faith drained the last of her drink before answering,

"I dunno, don't really have anything planned."

Jake decided that it was now or never,

"Well, Robin, Star and I were going to that new art gallery, wanna come with?"

Faith looked up at him with a strange look on her face, like she wanted to go, but something told her not to.

"I dunno." she said slowly.

Jake saw his chance slipping away,

"But you said you weren't doing anything today, what's stopping you?"

Faith bit her lip,

"Well…"

"I honestly don't see why you shouldn't."

She looked at him with a defeated look on her face,

"Oh, fine."

Jake grinned, but then he frowned,

"You seem upset about it."

"I just…forget it."

Faith took her glass over to the sink and washed it.

"You just what?"

"It doesn't matter."

Jake frowned but decided to drop it.

"If you say so."

Starfire looked up from the television to look at them,

"Is it yet time to go to the gallery of paintings?"

"Yup."

Everyone looked up to see Robin walking in.

"Hey Robin, Faiths coming along too if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Faith smiled at him.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Oh I do hope so!"

Robin smiled,

"Sure, let's get out of here."

Fifteen minutes later they were staring at a strange picture at the art gallery, Robin and Starfire walked off to look at a nearby painting but Jake was still staring at the painting,

"I don't get it."

The painting was black with a red border…and that was it.

Faith looked at him,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't get it, it's just a blank painting."

Faith smiled,

"You don't think much about art do you?"

"What's to think about? It's a black rectangle with a red border! What am I supposed to be figuring out?"

Faith chuckled,

"Well, what do you feel when you look at this painting?"

Jake, in an attempt to impress Faith, was determined to come up with something,

"Uhh…"

He stared at the painting trying to feel something about the painting in front of him.

As he looked at it, he started to feel strange, it made him depressed.

"Depressed."

Faith raised an eyebrow at him,

"How come?"

"Well, it's just blank, kinda empty, you know?"

Faith looked at the painting with a slight frown.

"Did I get it wrong?"

Faith chuckled,

"You don't get it wrong. If that's how you feel when you look at the painting then that's what it means for you."

"I see, well not really."

Faith smiled at him.

"What do you feel when you look at it?" Jake asked her.

Faith looked at the painting,

"I feel really calm, like I've got time and space to think and be by myself."

Jake looked at the painting again,

"…Yeah, I see what you mean."

They continued on to the next painting,

"Oh…"

Faith stared at the painting sadly.

It was a storm, a horrific storm, lightning struck the ground and lit up the sky, wind buffeted the trees, there were animals running for cover and rain was pouring down in icy sheets.

Jake looked at Faith who was staring at the painting with a strange look on her face.

"You okay?"

Faith seemed to come out of her trance,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine."

Jake looked at the next painting and smiled,

"I like this one better."

Faith tore her eyes away from the painting to look at what Jake was now smiling at.

It was not a thunder storm or anything like the last one, the rain came down lightly, there was no thunder or lightning, the light breeze was blowing through the tree branches, there was a light showing through the clouds and you could see a rainbow in the distance, there was a single flower rising out of a small mound of dirt and there were small animals drinking from a nearby stream despite the rain.

Faith looked at him strangely, Jake smiled,

"Now who's not thinking about the painting? I think it means that the storm, no matter how bad it gets, brings life afterwards, that's probably why they put the two paintings together."

Faith stared at him, than at the two paintings, then she smiled,

"Thanks."

Jake pretended not to know what she was talking about,

"What for?"

"You know what for." she said pushing him slightly.

Jake smiled back at her,

"No problem."

Just then they heard Robin calling them,

"Hey guys, we were gonna get something to eat. You coming?"

Jake looked at Faith who shrugged.

"Sure." Jake called back.

Robin and Starfire waited for them to catch up.

Suddenly they heard a yell coming from around the corner, they all hurried to see what was going on.

A man wearing a black mask that covered everything but his eyes was running towards them and he was holding a brown handbag, there was an old lady chasing him, she was the one yelling.

Robin narrowed his eyes,

"Ok Titans, wait until he comes round the corner, then we ambush him."

Jake and Starfire nodded, but Faith was staring at the man with a glazed look in her eyes, as if she were remembering something, nobody noticed.

The man came closer and Faith seemed to come out of her trance, the glazed looked was replaced by an angry one, a look filled with hate.

The robber was almost at the corner, Robin Starfire and Jake got ready but as he reached the corner Faith kicked a leg out and tripped him, the robber tripped and slid about two meters on his face, Faith ran over and flipped him over with her foot and placed her foot on his chest, nearly crushing his ribcage.

Robin, Starfire and Jake stared at her then seemed to come to their senses and ran over to her.

"Faith, your gonna crush him." Robin said, noticing how hard she was pressing her foot to his chest.

Faith blinked then almost as if waking from a trance she shook her head with a small groan and then seeing that she was indeed causing much pain to the robber, she removed her foot.

Starfire picked up the handbag and gave it to the old lady who had by now caught up with them.

"Thankyou young lady." The woman said, gratefully, Starfire smiled and nodded,

"You are most welcome."

Robin and Jake were handling the robber, Faith walked up to the robber with a scowl on her face.

Robin gave her a warning look, she merely shrugged and reached out a hand to tear the mask off of the robbers head, making careful notice to rip out some of his hair at the same time, the robber yelped and swore at her.

Faith raised an eye brow at him before hitting him on the nose,

"That's not very gentlemanly now is it?"

The robber grumbled at her.

Just then the security guards came running up, Robin explained everything to them and they took the robber away.

Robin looked at Faith,

"Mind telling us what that was all about?"

She looked up at him,

"What?"

"The anger you showed towards that guy, that wasn't just dislike for a criminal, that was hate."

She shrugged and tossed the mask that she had still been holding in a nearby bin,

"What's it matter? At least he got caught, I don't see what I did wrong."

"You could've killed him, you were going to crush him!"

She shrugged again,

"But I didn't. Come on, whose hungry?"

She started to walk off.

They stared after her, then Robin turned to Starfire,

"Go with her, I need to talk to Jake."

Starfire nodded and walked off after Faith.

Jake looked at Robin,

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Robin looked at him with a serious look on his face,

"Do you know any reason why Faith could've acted like that?"

Jake raised an eyebrow,

"No, why should I?"

"You spend more time with her than anyone else, I figured you might know what triggered that from her."

Jake shook his head then paused,

"She didn't seem to like his mask much though." he said as he walked over to the trash can Faith had thrown the mask into, Robin followed him and pulled the mask out of the trash,

"She doesn't get angry at my mask."

Jake shrugged,

"Hey I might be wrong, I just noticed that she was a lot less hostel towards him after she had pulled off the mask."

Robin frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Come on, let's catch up with the girls." Jake said, Robin nodded.

When they finally arrived at the cafeteria they saw the girls ordering their food, and two boy's eyeing them off.

Robin and Jake frowned and started to walk over, they could hear the guy's talking.

The two boy's walked over to Faith and Starfire,

"Hey," the taller of them said to Starfire "Aren't you one of the Titans?"

Starfire nodded and smiled at the boy.

The other boy smiled at Faith,

"You're the new girl right?"

Faith nodded and tried to ignore him.

The boy grinned again,

"Your hot." he said to her.

Faith turned around and looked ready to punch his lights out when Robin and Jake walked up,

"Are these two bothering you?" Robin asked them.

Starfire shook her head and Faith continued to glare at the guy who had hit on her, she wasn't the only one though, Jake looked like he wanted to burn the guy to a fiery crisp.

The guys looked at Robin and Jake,

"Hey, your from the Titans as well!" the taller of the two said, he seemed to only be interested in meeting the Titans.

The other one smiled and extended a hand towards Jake,

"It's an honour, I've always thought it would be cool to be a pyrokinetic!"

Jake faked a smile and shook the guy's hand,

"Great." He said through gritted teeth, he then _accidentally_ burnt the guy's hand.

"Ahh!"

"Oh sorry, sometimes it just goes off when I haven't used my power in a while." he lied, Faith sniggered.

The two guy's seemed to figure out that they were not welcome and stalked off.

Robin and Jake then ordered their food and they all took a table.

While Robin and Starfire were talking Faith turned to Jake,

'So, does your power really go off when you haven't used it in a while?"

Jake smirked,

"Nope. I just didn't like the guy."

Faith smiled,

"That doesn't explain why you burnt him though."

"Well, uhh, he was bothering you right? It was obvious that you didn't like him by the way you were glaring at him, I just wanted to help out a friend." he said quickly.

Faith shrugged,

"If you say so."

Jake looked at her, he knew she knew he was lying.

Jake found himself studying her again and before his common sense could kick in in he said quietly,

"He was right though."

Faith looked up at him, startled.

Jake gulped #shit, she heard me.#

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." She was blushing, and so was Jake.

Just then the food arrived, Jake had ordered fish and chips, Robin had some potato dish, Starfire had ordered the same as Robin except hers was covered in mint frosting and Faith had ordered those tiny little pancakes with the maple syrup and caster sugar.

Jake looked at Faith's lunch,

"What's that?" he asked.

Faith looked up at him,

"Poffertjes." she said simply.

"Oh…What's that?"

Faith hid a smile,

"Dutch pancakes. They're good, try one."

Jake shrugged and picked one up with his until-now unused fork,

"Mmm, these are good!"

Faith grinned,

"Told ya."

Jake, now wishing he had ordered poffertjes instead of fish and chips, finished his lunch.

Robin stood up,

"Okay, I think it's about time we got back to the Tower. We have to try and figure out what Slade wanted with that chip."

They all agreed, even Faith who would have rather stayed and looked at some more paintings.

When they got back Starfire walked off to meditate with Raven, Robin walked off to try and figure out what Slade was up to, Faith picked up her book and Jake decided to talk to Cyborg, who was probably still in the garage.

Jake had been right, as he walked into the garage he saw Cyborg working on his precious car.

"Hey Cyborg."

Cyborg looked up,

"Hey Jake. So?"

Jake looked at him confused,

"So what?"

"So how did it go?"

Jake sighed,

"Not bad, I learnt about paintings, we stopped a mugger, we all had lunch and Faith introduced me to poffertjes and I nearly burnt someone's hand off."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow,

"Why'd ya burn someone?"

Jake glared at the wall,

"It was just two guy's talking to Faith and Starfire."

Cyborg smirked,

"Lemme guess, one of em hit on Faith?"

Jake glared and nodded, Cyborg grinned,

"Look's like someone got jealous."

Jake grumbled.

"Did I hear right? Did Jake get jealous and burn some competition?"

Cyborg and Jake looked up to see Beastboy grinning at them.

"Yup. Perhaps he would be so kind as to tell us the details?" Cyborg said and he and Beastboy looked at Jake expectantly.

Jake responded with a groan, this was gonna be a long day.

**And that's the end of that chapter!**

**I'm going through the extremely aggravating writers block and shall need ideas from you wonderful readers, such as: help with fight scenes (which I suck at…), another way to bring Faith and Jake closer, Robin/Starfire fluffiness (Which I am also horrible at).**

**Any other ideas are appreciated as are your opinions on the story and how I can improve it.**

**Now review or else my shoulder demon will attack!**


End file.
